Sam met Hedwig
by Darrinia
Summary: Sam met the love of his life... Or maybe not
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! I'm sorry if there is any mistake, you can tell me and I'll correct it. It's my first sex scene in English, so I'm not really happy about it... If you want, there will be a second chapter, but I'm not really sure about it yet... I hope you enjoy it... And let me know what you think...

I wrote it for Darren's new role on Broadway (Hedwig), I'm proud of him.

* * *

_**SAM MET HEDWIG**_

Sam was in the theater as so many times before. The security officer knew him so he let him come in. He usually went there for picking up his best friend. He knew it was the first rehearsal with costumes and make up so he went to the hall where was the dressing rooms. He had seen some parts of the play in rehearsals, but not too much because he wanted to be surprised in the premiere. He didn't read anything about the play, actors in other versions... He wanted to find out in the opening night. He hadn't even seen the posters.

The big day was near and Sam didn't know who was more nervous, Blaine or him. It was the first big role on Broadway for Anderson. Evans will be in the front row, admiring the enormous talent of his friend. He knew he was the most important person in Blaine's life and he didn't want to let him down.

Sam didn't know which dressing room was Blaine's because he usually waited him in the stands or in the entrance hall so he decided to wait in front of the dressing rooms' doors. Gradually, the actors were coming and greeted him or joked with him. He knew everyone and sometimes he had gone out with them.

Suddenly, he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were indescribables, golden, brown and green mix in her pupils. He has a blond long hair. She wored too much make up for Sam's taste, but he knew it was for her role. Her lips were heart-shaped and her lipstick was pink and it made Sam to want to kiss her. He couldn't avoid looking at her, even less when she smiled him and his heart stopped. She came next to him and Sam couldn't avoid kissing her. At first, the kiss was sweet and Sam's hands held her cheeks. She held Sam's hips, like it was really normal for her that some unknown man kissed her. Evans put his tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

She pushed him and they came into the dressing room, Sam guessed it was her's. Evans lowered his hands to her back and he reached to her ass and squeezed it. Her lips kissed his neck and Sam shivered. It was a long time since he had felt something like that.

Since he had broken up with Mercedes a year ago, he hadn't felt anything for someone. Kurt and Blaine had broken up at the same time, so the best friends were really closed. Sam knew he didn't need anything to be happy but Blaine. He maybe missed having sex, but he hadn't had it while he was with Jones. He didn't know what was the difference between his relationship with her and with Blaine.

"Oh, Sam..." Those two words made Sam paralysed but the other one didn't realise it. Sam knew that voice, he had heard it a lot, but never like that.

"Blaine?" Sam whispered, the dark-haired man thought he was begging.

Anderson undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Sam's jeans before putting his hands into it. He touched Sam's cock. It was really hard.

Evans wanted to check something before he lost all his sense for Blaine. He took him into his arms while he was kissing him. Sam sat him on the dressing table, separated the other's legs and he stood between them. Blaine put his hands on Sam's neck to avoid falling when his feet didn't touch the floor and he didn't stop doing that after it.

Sam's hands caressed the internal part of Blaine's thigh and rising up until he touched his testicles. He couldn't avoid to stop. He had never been with a boy, he knew something about gay sex because he had asked to his friend about it months ago. He just felt a little bit overwhelmed for it.

Blaine realised about Sam's doubts and he wanted to make thing easier for them.

"We don't have to do anything if you..."

Sam's lips stopped the sentence. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, it was a little confused for him. He wasn't gay, at least, he thought so. However, he wanted to have sex with Blaine. It was a new desire, he hadn't thought about it before knowing that Blaine was "the girl".

Sam kneeled and took of the other's tights and underwear. He kissed his legs while he was doing it. Sam realised that he needed to take off the boots before, but he pulled Blaine until he was sitting on the edge of the table and he took off all the clothes. He licked Blaine's dick while he was doing it.

Evans smiled because Blaine was moaning. He didn't know why he liked it so much, it was a little rare because he had never done it before.

Sam got up again and he lifted Blaine's skirt up. He kissed him again while he took off his jeans and pants.

"Do you have...?" Sam wanted to ask, but he couldn't do it because Blaine kissed him.

"Wait a minute." Anderson took his bag and took a some lubricant and a condom.

Evans put some lubricant in his fingers and looked at his friend's eyes, waiting him to be ready. Blaine took his cheeks and kissed him.

Sam put a finger into Blaine very carefully. He realised it was uncomfortable for Anderson and he stopped for a while. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it's just... I haven't had sex for a long time..." Blaine said.

They kissed again with passion while Evans moved his fingers. At first, it was a bit difficult, but he improved slowly.

When Blaine was ready, Sam put on the condom and more lubricant on it. Blaine put his legs on Sam's hips. They put their forehead together and looked at their eyes while the blond one penetrated the other. Evans took him by his hips and the other put his hands on his shoulders. He felt Blaine's nails on his skin. When Sam was into Blaine, they breathed heavily. They felt closer than ever and they liked it. Sam moved his hips, making them moan. They were happy because they were having sex with someone important to them.

Sam knew he was near of his orgasm and he wanted not to be the only one. He masturbated Blaine strongly. They felt their orgasm almost at the same time, but Anderson was the first one.

Evans got out of his best friend, he took out the condom and threw it in the bin next to the dressing table. They kissed again before breaking the embrace. Both of them cleaned their bodies with tissues. When Sam was dressed again, he stood near the door and looked at his best friend, while he was taking off Blaine's wig and make up. None of them said anything, they weren't ready and they didn't want to break his friendship. It was really hurting for them thinking about lose the other, they couldn't live without their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! I'm sorry if there is any mistake, you can tell me and I'll correct it. I hope you enjoy it... And let me know what you think... If you want it, I can translate more Blam fics or even Seblaine or Klaine...

* * *

Sam was on his bed. He couldn't sleep and he was turning in bed. Blaine and he hadn't talked about what happened and he was worried. He woke up and walked to his friend's room. He came in as always and he found Anderson awake too.

"Can't you sleep either?" Blaine moved and he laid to one side and looked at the other. Sam could lay with him if he wanted.

" I can't stop thinking about what happened and I wonder if it will change our friendship." Evans answered.

"You thought I was a girl, didn't you?" Blaine looked at Sam's eyes. It was dark, but he knew he was ashamed.

"Yes, but..."

"It's Ok, Sam. We had a good moment and we are best friends. Nothing else. I don't wanna lose what we have. We aren't in love and it was just something we both enjoyed. It would be better to forget it."

Sam's heart broke up into pieces. He knew he was in love, but he realised he couldn't be with his love. If it were another person, he would fight for him. However, he didn't want to break their friendship. He preferred they were best friend than losing him.

"Ok..."

Evans left Blaine's room and run to his bed. He hugged his pillow and cried over it. He heard the door opening and he realised someone sat down by his side. He needn't to be Sherlock Holmes to know who it was. A hand caressed his hair.

"I'm so sorry. Sam... I..." He sighed, he knew it was the time, he should face it and confess his feelings. "I love you since we were at McKinley. It wasn't just a crush, it wasn't that I needed to focus my love to someone when Kurt wasn't with me, like Tina said. You are the most sweet, cheerful, funny, loyal, brave and intelligent man I've ever met. Tonight... It was a dream came true and... I'm scared because I don't wanna lose you and I don't wanna frighten you, but... I don't know when I started to hurt you and... I don't like to see you like this, so... What can I do?"

The blond man felt how those words reached to his heart and comforted him. He stopped crying. He felt every caress in his hair, he closed his eyes to feel it even better. After a few minutes, he realised Blaine was waiting for an answer.

"I didn't realised what I feel for you. I was wondering what was the difference between what we have and what I had with Mercedes." Sam sat up and faced his best friend. "When I realised it was you... It wasn't uncomfortable at all."

"Sam, you don't have to reciprocate my feelings. You are straight and I..."

Evans shut up his friend with a kiss on his lips. It was sweet and soft. Sam's heart skipped some beats because all his body felt Blaine's love and it was wonderful.

Anderson's hands were on Evan's cheeks and he broke the kiss. "Sam... Please... Don't give me false hope..."

"I don't, I wanna be with you."

* * *

Sam was nervous. Well, he was hysterical more than nervous. He hadn't seen Blaine that day and it was killing him. That morning, his boyfriend had gone to pick up his parents and brother at the airport and he had spent all the day with them. He didn't want to disturb them and it was too soon to be introduced as Blaine's boyfriend to his family. However, he regretted it because he wanted to be with the his love in the most important day of his life.

It was Headwig And The Angry Inch premier and all his body was shaking. Ms Anderson was with Kurt, they seemed twins. They were talking and laughing as they were a family and... Or Kurt became Cooper's boyfriend or it was impossible, al least, that was what Sam thought. He was with Rachel and Santana.

"Troutly Mouth! Can't you be calm? At least for two minutes?" Lopez asked him, she was tired of Sam's moves.

"It's Blaine's debut and... I can't stop!" Evans beat his tongue. He wanted to say 'and I want my boyfriend to succeed' but he stopped before he could say something stupid.

"Don't worry. When he finished it, you can lift the skirt and have sex with him." She said and Sam blushed, it made her realised what had happened. Lopez had never been so close to the truth. "It can't be real! Did you have sex with Blaine?"

Everyone looked at them when they heard it, even the Anderson and other viewers near them.

"Finally! I'm happy for you." Brittany said and smiled.

"I... We..." Evans didn't know what he could say, but Cooper helped him.

"My brother is a free man and he can do whatever he wants with his life. I'm happy for him if he was lucky enough to have a wild night with one of the hottest men I've ever met. The hottest men after me, of course."

Theater's lights turned off and stage's turned on. The show started and it was everything Sam could think about.

* * *

Blaine's family and friend went to his dressing room to congratulate him for the success. He only wore a house coat to cover his chest, but his legs were naked. He was so excited that he forgot the agreement he had with Sam to keep his relationship for them a few days. He stood on tiptoe in front of him and kissed him. He had wanted to talk with his parents and Kurt privately, but he wanted to celebrate it with the person he loved the most. The blond man kissed him back, holding him into his arms.

"I would bring you some bouquet if I knew it." Evans winked. Anderson blushed.

"I'm so sorry... I just out you of the closet." The dark-haired man said.

"No, Santana did it. She said I can lift your skirt and have sex with you, but... I can't do it because you don't wear a skirt..."

"Sam! My parents are here!" Blaine went to say hello to his family.

"Don't worry about us, I think I am the happiest mother on the whole world. My son is a succeedded actor on Broadway, as he always dreamed, and he was with the man he loves... What else can I ask?" She hugged her son and then faced Sam. "Take care of him, please."

"I promise."

She hugged Evans too, she knew his son would be ok because he was with the man he had been in love for too many years... She knew he had never loved Kurt, but he thought he did it. At first, it was just attraction, two teenagers playing love with the other gay guy they knew. The break up hurt him because he felt guilty and when they came back, it was because Blaine wanted to forget Sam, his truly love. He had never talked about it with her, but a mother always knows.


End file.
